My Little Pony: Lost In Time
by xXFlyingColorsXx
Summary: Traveling back through time, Sunbeam and Kite arrive in Ponyville in the past; hoping to change their future.


In the peaceful town of Ponyville, lives Sunbeam Blossom, a unicorn mare, and Kite, a baby dragon. Both are best friends, Kite is always the voice of reason when it came down to it; but Sunbeam was an adventurous treasure hunter, no matter what was in her way, she always finds a way to complicate things for them both. Today, they have to get some gems or crystals, it is for an experiment; though most would call them failures, it is just a big part of trial and error for her.

"Come on, Kite! You don't want to be in the Everfree when it's dark, do you?" asked Sunbeam. Kite follows close behind as they run down the street, but seems to be out of breath rather quickly. "Seriously? Are you that out of shape?" asked Sunbeam. Kite glares at her, it's not his fault his legs were short.

"Give me a break, Sunbeam! You're built for running, I'm not. I just can't keep up with you," Kite complained, panting as he collapses to the ground his chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. He isn't used to being this active, and Sunbeam's enthusiasm for treasure hunting might just end up making him die of exhaustion.

Seeing her friend's point, she sighs deeply. "You need to get out more, Kite. You sleeping all day isn't good for you," suggested Sunbeam, eager to resume her hunt for gems again. She had spent many hours yesterday searching for other gems and crystals.

Kite can only try and keep up with her, but really wanted to go home and rest. "Easy for you to say, Sunbeam, you've got it easy," retorted Kite, receiving an intense glare from his friend. "It's true, you're always given everything. I'm just a dragon you found by accident," he argued. He does have a point, Sunbeam never intended to find him, it was just by chance that she found his egg.

* * *

Thinking back on that very day, Sunbeam had been looking for some gems and crystals for her collection, but no luck, finding gems wouldn't be easy, unless you happened to know a gem detection spell. Unfortunately, she did not know any, so any gems to be found would have to be dug up. "What am I going to do? I'm just clumsy when it comes to spells, even if I learned it, I couldn't master it." said Sunbeam. Self-doubt was a weakness she couldn't overcome, often leading to her failures. All she could do was hope and find them by chance, which was low.

Other ponies often laughed at her, made fun or just simply avoided her. No friends meant no help, but that would soon change. Coming up to a small clearing, she spotted a cave that seemed hidden behind a waterfall. Approaching it, she poked her head inside and saw nothing but pitch darkness. Taking out a torch, she needed something to light it. Sunbeam remembered she had some flint, these would provide the sparks, but she needed some dry tinder. A piece of her cloak would be plenty, taking it off, she ripped part of it off and used it to wrap around the stick, to which she could light it on fire. Striking the flint rocks together, she lit the torch. "That's better, let's see...," said Sunbeam, looking around for anything that might have interested her. With torch in tow, she saw a path ahead, but it seemed to fork with another, leading Sunbeam to guess where she should go.

Looking back to the entrance, she thought about just leaving, but the temptation of exploration was too great. "Guess I go left then, my life couldn't get any worse than it is," said Sunbeam. Taking the left path in, she navigated through it with ease, only stopping for short periods of time to rest. The further she went in, the more it became hard to breathe. There is only one spell that could save her, casting it, a barrier formed, finally able to breathe again. "Any longer and I wouldn't have made it, now, where to next?" Sunbeam asks herself, coughing as she rose to her hooves.

Rounding the next corner, she came to a stop at a dead end. "Great..." said Sunbeam, sighing deeply. She had run into another one, hopes of finding anything worthwhile was fading. But Sunbeam had an idea, she could tunnel her way through with another spell, but it could be dangerous to attempt it. Taking in a deep breath, she cast the spell, breaking through the cave wall, but sending the cave stalactites crashing down around herself. Running ahead to avoid the cave in, she barely made before the cave behind her collapsed, leaving a huge cloud of dust in the aftermath.

* * *

Trapped with nowhere to go, it was hopeless; she was stuck here for good, and nopony would be coming to her rescue. Sunbeam's tears rolled off her face, and onto the cave floor, staining it. "Why did I come here? I'm such an idiot!" cried Sunbeam, berating herself for this unfortunate turn of events. But luckily at that time she was oblivious to the fact that a dragon once lived in this cave system, a huge one in fact. Composing herself, Sunbeam turned around, maybe there was a way out if she searched hard enough.

Then she saw it, there, in that room, is a single egg. Sunbeam couldn't believe it, "What? What is a dragon's egg doing here?" examining the egg closely, she could tell it hadn't been here long; so maybe this meant the mother was still nearby, and possibly coming back. The question remained, "A sea serpent perhaps? Dragons never would come to a damp place like this.," thought Sunbeam.

As Sunbeam moved toward the egg, it seems to move a little, as if it were trying to hatch. The shell broke, and revealed a baby dragon inside. She thought it was adorable, unable to contain herself, Sunbeam got up on the nest's edge to get a better look. "Wow! This is great! I've never seen one up close before!" exclaimed Sunbeam. This was the first time she had ever seen a dragon hatch, and it was a wonderful sight to behold.

The baby seems upset and cries, but Sunbeam knows what to do in this case. But there was a problem, she couldn't get the food it required to eat. Only the mother could retrieve such a thing, and she felt helpless. "Pony feathers! Why did it have to be in a place like this?" asked Sunbeam. The only way to get any food was to leave the cave and get outside; but the cave-in blocked the only way out, so she was stuck there.

Sighing deeply, there had to be a way to clear the path without putting them both in danger. Then it came to her, "That's it! I'll just use a levitation spell, that'll clear the way!" exclaimed Sunbeam. Gathering the magic in her horn, she cast the spell at the first boulder, it was heavy, but she managed to move it over to the side. "That's one down, but many more to go," said Sunbeam, eager to get this task done.

It took five long hours to clear, but Sunbeam took the baby dragon with her, maybe she could raise it on her own; After all, nopony could say they had a dragon in Ponyville besides her. The only regret is not being able to find any gems or crystals of value. Exiting the cave, Sunbeam left with the baby dragon in her saddle bag, hopeful the mother never would find it.

* * *

Coming back to her senses, and ignoring the retort by Kite, Sunbeam looked forward, but didn't see the tree in front of her, and ran straight into it. "Ow! That hurt..." cried Sunbeam, rubbing her horn. Kite can't contain his laughter anymore, and busts out laughing at her expense. "Oh ha ha, very funny, Kite..." muttered Sunbeam. Finally able to compose himself, Kite hops up onto her back, making it easier for them to get things done faster. Running into the forest, they vanish from the site, leaving the town behind.

* * *

Inside the forest, they both emerge from the bushes, looking for the gems she needs. Only dandelions and wildflowers can be seen, but nothing they can use. But then she remembers, a clearing in the forest, that's where the gems usually were found. Galloping off further into the forest, Sunbeam keeps following her instincts, knowing where to go to find them. Arriving at the spot, she lets Kite off her back and starts searching. "It's here, I know it is," said Sunbeam, keeping herself focused on the task at hoof.

Kite can see she won't give up, and joins her in the search. It isn't long before Sunbeam spots a sparkling red gem that she needs, finally, she can go back and try again. First, she needs a test subject; looking at her friend, it is clear what she has planned. "Oh no! No way, Sunbeam! Last time you did this, your mane and tail turned green. She can see Kite isn't willing to do it but has an idea to trick him, "Say, Kite? What would you say if I bought us some cupcakes?"

His eyes immediately lit up with excitement., "Really? You mean it?" asked Kite excitedly, unable to contain himself.

Knowing how much Kite loves his sweets, she leads him on. "Yeah, I know how much you love them. So let's go back." Kite takes a seat on her back once more as they both make their way back to Ponyville, but along the way, they are stopped by a weird sound. "Uh...Sunbeam? What's that noise?" looking around in every direction, she can't make it out. But it's too late to get away, the bees are after them. It seemed the gem was right below their nest, galloping as fast as she can, they make it past the first half mile of the forest. It seems to go on for miles, but eventually, they make it out.

* * *

Outside the forest, the bees suddenly stop chasing them and go back into the forest. Exhaling with relief, Sunbeam and Kite continued on their way home, happy to not have been stung badly. "That was close...guess I should have used a repellent," said Sunbeam, picking out the remaining stingers off her flank with Kite's help. He is all too familiar with having to do this, but all part of being her friend. With the stingers removed, they make their way back to Ponyville.

* * *

Entering Ponyville, both Sunbeam and Kite approach the town square, it seems there is an event going on. Watching closely, they can see two pegasi standing on the clouds, ready for their stunt. Such events aren't her thing and offer little entertainment value. Kite decides to stay and watch, this is his favorite event to see, seeing no option left; Sunbeam left him to do as he pleased, it wasn't her place to stop him. "Have fun, Kite. But come home the moment this is over, I mean it." said Sunbeam. Kite nods and turns his attention back to the action.

The two pegasi begin their show, taking off at supersonic speeds, each climbs higher and higher until they hit their target distance. Then dive down and it seems like they will hit the ground, but pull up at the last second. Both create a sonic boom behind themselves, followed by a strong gust of wind as they pass by the crowd, smoke trailing behind them. The crowd cheers as they come back down to land, but there is something special about these two; they seemed to be wearing Wonderbolt outfits. Getting a better look, it was Spitfire and Soarin.

Everypony lines up to get autographs, and leaves once they receive one. Kite collects them as well, but Sunbeam doesn't want them to be hung in her room, so they're hung up in his own room. Kite approaches Spitfire and Soarin, who smile and hoof him the pictures with their autographs on them. His face lit up as he now has another two autographs. Sure, Sunbeam wouldn't have any interest in them, but he'll treasure them always. Running off in the direction of their home, Kite wants to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

Moving through the town, Kite notices the door to the house was wide open, odd, considering Sunbeam never leaves it open like that. "Oh Celestia, I swear, Sunbeam, you're absent minded.," thought Kite. Coming inside, he shuts the door behind himself and it seems Sunbeam forgot to pick up her saddlebags again. Picking up the bags, Kite set them inside her room and continues to his own. The house is a single floor home, so it's easy to get around. Having heard him come in, she pokes her head around the corner, catching sight of Kite walking in. "Hello, Kite, did have a good time?" asked Sunbeam. He nodded, and went into his room, leaving her alone. She feels he has earned a well-deserved rest after what they both had just been through, and maybe tomorrow she can get the experiment underway.

* * *

On the way to her room, Sunbeam checks on Kite, to make sure he's comfortable. Poking her head inside, she can see he's on the bed asleep, it made her smile as she leaves for her own. Yawning, Sunbeam reaches her own room and enters, her bedroom was full of notes and reminders of her failures. But this is only the beginning. Turning out the lights, she climbs into bed, eyes closing for the night.

* * *

Morning has come, the sun shining through sunbeam's bedroom window. She woke up, the sun glaring into her eyes, blinding her for a few moments. With a yawn, she gets up, groggy, but awake. "Haven't slept like that in a week." Sunbeam mumbles. She is up but is still half asleep. Usually, a cup of tea helps Sunbeam back on her hooves, but first, Kite has to be woken up. Approaching his room, it's apparent that he isn't awake yet, typical.

Walking carefully through his room, Sunbeam makes her way to his bed. "Kite? It's time to get up," she said softly, but no response. Seeing that it's not working, she has a better idea; if he won't get up willingly, then she has no choice. Taking a deep breath, she shouts at the top of her lungs, "Kite! Get up now!" Kite's eyes shoot wide open, startled by the sudden loud noise. Falling over his covers, and the basket for a bed falling on top of him. Sunbeam seems to giggle a bit at his expense but helps him out. "This wouldn't have happened if you had come home early." said Sunbeam.

Kite is too tired to listen to her teasing, and stands up and seems a bit groggy too. "Yeah, Yeah...I heard you," said Kite, making his way toward the kitchen.

Kite makes his way toward the kitchen along with Sunbeam, but seeing how much he has grown, she can't help but show a tight-lipped smile upon her face. "Hope you're in the mood for breakfast, Kite! I know how much you love your pancakes," said Sunbeam. Today is the day Sunbeam hopes to find some more gems, crystals or relics, such items are of immense value depending on who they were sold to.

Hearing her words, Kite is in good spirits. "You bet I am!" exclaimed Kite, excited to have breakfast again.

There is one thing left unfinished, the promise she made the day before, it was entirely forgotten about. "Kite, I have a favor to ask you, I promise it doesn't involve you," asked Sunbeam. she hopes that Kite doesn't catch on. "Sure, what is it?" asked Kite, oblivious to her plans. Both head toward the back side of the house and stop at a wooden door. Kite is still unaware of what's happening, Sunbeam opens the door, both head downward to the basement and into a dark room.

* * *

Inside, it's hard to see, but Sunbeam casts a spell to illuminate the room. "Kite, I need you to sit down for a moment. Don't worry, it's nothing that will affect you." said Sunbeam. Kite nods, surely nothing bad will happen, right? Sitting down, he waits for her to finish setting up. "Now, I'm just going to do a quick experiment. The crystal I collected should help keep the energy flowing, but won't hold for more than twenty minutes at a time." explains Sunbeam. She is a bright pony, but clumsy when it comes to technology. Placing the red crystal into the slot, it seems to glow bright red, appearing somewhat ominous.

Worrying about her safety and his own, Kite asked, "Uh...Sunbeam? Are you sure this is safe? I mean, it's good that you're enthusiastic and all. I think we should stop while we're ahead." Kite suggested. Who knows what might happen if this energy is released, all he can do is watch as the lever goes down. The energy begins to make a humming noise as electricity flows out of it. "Uhh... Sunbeam?" asked Kite, worried, considering how big this energy pulse is getting.

Sunbeam ignored him completely, something she always had done. "Alright! We're good to go!" exclaimed Sunbeam, anxious to get started. Before she can begin the second phase, there's a problem...she can't turn it off to collect the crystal. "Oh no! Kite! Leave now, I don't want to see you get hurt," asked Sunbeam, hoping her friend would do as she asked. "No! I won't! We promised each other, remember?" asked Kite. Sunbeam thought back to the promise they made, if any one of them was in trouble, he or she would help the other, no matter what.

Taking Kite on her back, she thought of only one way to escape, a time spell she had learned recently. "Kite, we're going to have to leave, I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." Apologized Sunbeam. Both ran to the forest, the only place where they could get a clear spot to perform the spell. "Hurry, Sunbeam! There's no telling how long we have!" warned Kite, worried about them ever getting away from the inevitable. Focusing the magic into her horn, she cast the time spell, and a portal appears. There's only one way to save themselves, "We need to go backward in time, Kite, back to a time where we can undo the damage that's been done." suggested Sunbeam.

Confused by all this, Kite nods and they both go through the portal leading to their destination, twenty-five years ago. As they vanish from sight, the massive explosion destroys Ponyville and everything in Equestria. Nothing is left but silence in the aftermath, nopony is left alive, not even the alicorns who ruled the land.


End file.
